Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard
was released in Japanese theaters on December 8, 2012 and served as the annual winter "Movie War" film. Story Like the first two Movie War films, Movie War Ultimatum is split into three parts. The first part is the ''Kamen Rider Fourze s place five years after the events of the series. Gentaro is now a teacher at Amanogawa High as well as the Space Kamen Rider Club's new academic advisor, Yuki becoming an astronaut, Kengo working as a scientist at Kyoto University like his father, and Ryusei becoming an agent of the Interpol with Inga Blink. However, a group of psychic children known as the led by a student named Sanro Fuda who becomes a mutant known as , supported by a mysterious man named Kagehito Banba, threaten the school. The second part is Kamen Rider Wizard s portion, where Haruto enters the Underworld to investigate the mysterious occurings of monsters appearing. He then runs into a young woman named Yu Kamimura who can become who can use magic similar to Kamen Rider Wizard. The third and final part of the film is Movie War Ultimanium. The , composed of the leader , the swift , and the brutish , revive army of Yummy, Dopants and other monsters from the Underworld to invade the land of the living. Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Fourze, along with the help of Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Double, and Kamen Rider Accel, to stop the Akumaizer and their Monster Army Characters Kamen Riders |Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Birth |Shintaro Goto |} *And Introducing: 312661_549162528444584_1509347791_n.png|All Riders that Wizard summoned in their human form. Neo-Heisei Riders, assemble.jpg|Wizard, Fourze, OOO, & Double with Meteor & Birth are the Neo-Heisei Riders on their motocycles Others |Saburo Kazeta |} Akumaizer Movie-exclusive Rider Forms: *'Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States' *'Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon Style' Forms changing * Kamen Rider Double: HeatTrigger, FangJoker, CycloneJoker Xtreme, CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme * Kamen Rider Accel: Bike Form, Trial, Booster * Kamen Rider OOO: Tajadol Combo, Burakawani Combo, Super Tatoba Combo * Kamen Rider Birth: Birth Day * Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States, Fire States, Rocket States, Magnet States, Cosmic States, Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States * Kamen Rider Meteor: Meteor Storm * Kamen Rider Wizard: Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, All Dragon Style * Kamen Rider Beast: Falco Mant Astroswitches Used *'Circle': Rocket, Elek, Fire, Schop, N-Magnet, Claw, Cosmic, Rocket Super-1, Meteor *'Cross': Chainsaw, Giantfoot, Nadeshiko *'Triangle': Drill, Spike, Gatling *'Square': Scissors, Shield, Hammer, S-Magnet, Fusion Rings Used *'Transformation': Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Flame Dragon, Hurricane Dragon *'Magic': Double, Accel, Birth, Kick Strike, Dragorise, Copy, Special, Time, Special Rush *'Beast Color': Falco Cast ; Fourze cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : of TV Asahi Announcer ; Wizard cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ; Movie War Ultimatum cast * : * : * : * : * Other Kamen Riders (Voice): , , * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze: Theatrical pamphlet * Kamen Rider Beast, Sanagiman, Inazuman, Phoenix: * Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider OOO: * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: * Hercules Zodiarts: * Xatan: * Eel: * Gahra, Medusa: Theme song * "FOREST OF ROCKS" ** Lyrics & Composition: H.E. Demon Kakka ** Arrangement: Ai Ishigaki ** Artist: The title of the film's theme song by Seikima-II's frontman Demon Kakka takes its name from the surname of Shotaro Ishinomori, which literally translates as . Trivia *Two of the film's characters, Sanagiman and Magical Girl Patrine, are respectively from Inazuman ''and ''Pretty Mask Poitrine, two other shows produced by Ishimori Productions. *This is the first appearance of the Burakawani Combo since The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *This is the first Movie War film which does not introduce a new Movie-exclusive Rider, as Movie War 2010 had Skull and Kiva-la, Movie War Core had Kamen Rider Core, and Movie War Mega Max had Nadeshiko, Poseidon, and Aqua. **This is likely due to the new versions of old Shotaro Ishinomori heroes who appear in the film, Poitrine and Inazuman, as well as the evil Akumaizer trio. *Thus far, Eiji Hino is the only previous Rider to actually make an appearance outside of Rider form. *A teaser for Super Hero Taisen Z was shown at the end of this movie's screening, featuring Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and the line "I can't forgive Gavan!". Also featured are the Space Ironmen Kyodain from Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, suggesting an emphasis on space heroes. *Despite featuring a total of nine riders, Movie War Ultimatum features a teamup betweeen eight riders, the current four primary riders of the Neo-Heisei era with the secondaries, with Kamen Rider Beast (who only appears at the end of the movie) traded for Kamen Rider Nadeshiko from Movie War Mega Max. As noted, the union of eight riders is reminiscent of Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, which in a similar vein united the first eight Kamen Riders of the Showa era. Coincidentally, Movie War Mega Max featured homages to Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King in the form of Super Galaxy King and Suddendath. References External links *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum at Wikipedia *Official website *Website for Toei Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers